


Death is the Answer

by slowburn0117



Series: The Arch Angel of Earth [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowburn0117/pseuds/slowburn0117
Summary: Season 6 - Who pointed Dean in the right direction?Dean is having a hard time dealing with Sam's lack of soul and his disappearance. So he finds his new ally that he met in the not too distant past. Someone who will listen to him. Someone who may have some answers.Ami Stellatus, the Arch Angel of Earth, has tried to start a new life. After the loss of her brothers and the death of so many of their kind, she felt a pain so deep it was like a void in her soul. So here she was, in a little bar, bartending. She uses her angelic gifts to help the people suffering in the small mountain town and tourists who flock to Stowe, VT for the beauty and peace.What she doesn't expect is the winter winds to blow in Dean Winchester, looking for her. She knows why he is there, what he was going to ask. What she doesn't know is how to answer his question, even though she knows who can help him.





	Death is the Answer

Short Story  
Death has the Answer  
Dean/Amitiel

Amitiel stood behind the bar, her hand in a glass with a drying rag. She spun the glass around with expert ease. She was smiling at a patron when she felt it. The fizzle of energy that denoted the arrival of someone important, someone with destiny about them. Ami looked up at the door as Dean Winchester, of all people pushed it open. Winter winds and snowflakes swirling around him. His green eyes searched her out, scanning everyone in the bar before finding her behind it, glass in her hand. He looked tired, she decided as her eyes glided over him. He was in his trade mark leather jacket, boots, and jeans. He had a green tee shirt on and it stretched over his muscled body. His breath came faster as he saw her, stretching the shirt even more. They were frozen, for what seemed an eternity, just staring.  
***  
Dean parked the Impala outside the little bar. It was where she was, he knew it. The snow was just beginning to fall. The storm was supposed to be three days long. He was lucky to have made it but he needed someone to talk to. Someone who understood it all. The only face that had come to mind was Amitiel, the Arch Angel failsafe that God had placed on Earth centuries ago to stop his first creations from destroying the world. The snow began to fall heavier as he built up his courage. The last time he had seen her, she had been straddling him as they cried together beside the door through which they had both lost brothers. 

Even with Lisa, Dean had dreams of the soft feminine body, the smell of sky and winter. His fingers remembered soft, silky hair the color milk chocolate. He remembered the soft lips kissing his forehead and taking away all his pain and the whisky colored eyes filled with tears. He could feel her, out in the world, full of sadness. He could feel the occasional spark of people when she healed someone. It was her healing he needed now. And her advice. 

Dean looks at the bar name, 'Fallen Star', and had to laugh. He pushed through the door, winter swirling around him. He felt the air crackle as his eyes wandered the bar, searching for her. He found her behind the bar. She was frozen, standing as still as only an ultranatural being could. 

Her hair was loose this time, the top portion pulled back from her face, the rest falling in a cascade of earthy brown around her shoulders. The deep green thermal hugged the upper body beautifully. It showed her ample breasts and muscled body, he wondered what her lower body was covered with. He got his wish when she set down the glass and walked around the bar. Her shapely legs were clad in jeans that were tucked into knee high boots. A cute little black apron topped off her ensemble. She walked quickly towards him and he opened his arms as she rushed him. The impact was soild but her body molded to him as she wrapped her arms around him, careful to not squeeze him to hard. Dean wrapped his arms around her, one hand around her waist, the other tunneled into her hair. Holding her to his chest, he ignored the feeling of everyone watching them, even a few jealous stares from the male patrons. 

"Dean," her voice was like molten honey and he couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped his lips. She pulled back out of his arm, her hands still resting on his hips. Dean looked down at her and for a moment couldn't remember why he had come. 

"Amitiel," he acknowledged her. 

"Ami," She corrected. "I go by Ami now." She pulled him to the bar and motioned for him to have a seat. There was a beer in front of him and she was leaning across the bar, her cleavage making itself known. 

"Better?" She murmured. Dean nodded, the distance was clearing his head. Her presence was intoxicating. Dean took a deep drink of his beer as she walked away to attend to a customer. He stayed there, watching her for the rest of the night until she had finished her closing responsibilities. Dean watched from the Impala as she locked the bar and walked through the quickly accumulating snow, slidding into the front seat. 

"So," he asked, his gravely voice made her shiver. She smiled at him and his nerves. "I ... I need help." He whispered. 

"My cabin isn't far." She said, Dean startled and looked at her. "Unless you want to stay in the car and freeze." He shook his head and started the Impala, his baby purring to life. 

***  
The ride was quite but not uncomfortable, Ami had a smile on her face as they drove steadily through the heavy snow. Dean felt his heart thundering in his chest, as they pulled up to a small cabin with the front light on. 

"Grab some wood on your way in, Dean. This place gets cold at night and by the looks of it, you are here for a few days." She winked as she sauntered in and Dean let out a groan. For an angel, she sure knew how to flirt. He grabbed his bag and as much wood from the front porch as he could carry. He walked through the door and looked around. 

The first floor was all open. A large fire place sat against one wall with a nice comfortable looking couch in front of it. The kitchen was separated by a short bar-like wall that had a seats around it. A small washer and dryer were stacked against the wall by the back door. There was a set of stairs that lead to a loft, where Dean assumed the bedroom and bathroom were. He flushed at the thought that crept into his mind. He watched Amitiel ... Ami walk around her kitchen, settling the kettle on the gas stove. 

"Coffee?" She asked but was already gathering the equipment. He smiled to himself as he hung his jacket by the door, shaking out his hair. "Start the fire, please?" Before long the fire was roaring and heat seaped into the small cabin. Ami came forward to the couch and curled up in one corner. She held out a cup of coffee to Dean. He took a sip and his eyes rolled in bliss. She knew exactly how he liked it. She smiled over the rim of her own cup. 

"I'm an angel, Dean. A powerful one. I know a lot." She leaned forward a little and Dean felt the blush coming back. She curled her feet underneath her like a cat and looked at him. 

"Do you know why I am here?" He asked, looking at her. 

"Sam," she put her mug down on the table beside her side of the couch. Dean nodded. "I can't get into the cage, Dean." He sighed and she reached forward to take his hand. She gave a gentle tug and Dean out down his coffee. They moved so that their knees were touching. 

"I'm lost, Ami." He whispered. "I don't know what else to try. I've begged Cas, I've threatened a demon, and Sam denied a fairy."

"Fae," Ami corrected. Dean raised an eyebrow. "The Disney version of the fae is, far from the truth of faeries. But that is not the point ..." She waved her hand and Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"Let's hope not," he murmured, uncomfortable with that topic. He still couldn't remember everything. "The point is that I have no where else to turn and Sammy ... Can't stay the way he is. He's ... He's just ..." 

"Not your Sam." Ami finished. Dean took a deep breathe and sighed. Ami looked at Dean, his shoulders slumped in near defeat. "Sleep, Dean." She whispered. He looked up at her, startled. 

"You need to sleep." She amended, reaching forward to place her hand on his cheek. Suddenly Dean didn't want to sleep, he grabbed her in a lightening quick move that was a testament to his Hunter strength. 

Before Ami knew what was happening, she was on his lap. Her knees spread over his hips, settling her core against him. They had been in a similar position before, only this time Dean was not beaten bloody and there wasn't as deep a sense of loss aching in either of their hearts. And the look in Dean's eyes now was not hurt or heart ache. It was all heat and desire. Ami felt her heart begin to thunder in her chest. His hands were on either side of her face, holding her immobile. His thumbs brushed along her cheek bones. Ami's hands were resting against Dean's chest. 

"What if I am not ready to sleep?" He asked, his voice all husk and deep. Ami swallowed thickly, in all her years on Earth she had never ... Well never. But underneath her right now was someone she could easily be with. Even if it was for just these days. She leaned down toward Dean, her lips hovering over his. Dean let out a groan as he took possession of her lips. She tasted of great coffee and honey. Her lips were soft and pliant under his firm ones. She moaned against him and moved closer to him, smashing her body against his. 

Dean felt the world shifting as she kissed him back, making small noises of enjoyment. He flipped them over, pinning her into the couch with his body. He hitched her leg up over his hip. Ami's breath hitched as her leg went over Dean's hip. When she froze, Dean pulled back and looked down at her. The blush that crept into her creamy skin told him everything. 

"Ami?" He asked. She shook her head, not being able to find the words to answer his question. He smiled down at her, slowing the pace. He kissed her gently, teasing her back into a relaxed state. Her breaths came quickly again, her soft moans music to Dean's ears but an image of Sam flashed through his mind. Sam as a young kid, smiling at him. And he couldn't. Ami felt he change in him before he did. Dean closed his eyes in pure frustration. She cupped his face in her hands, placing a gentle kiss against each of his eye lids. Dean settled back on the couch, pulling her with him, so that she lay between his legs, their torsos together and his arms wrapped around her. 

"Some day, Ami." His voice rumbled against her cheek. "We will finish this." Ami felt a heat over take her whole body at the promise in his voice. 

"I hope so, Dean." She murmured.

Just as they both began to drift off to sleep, Dean felt Ami tense. Her whole body went ridged. Dean looked down at her in alarm and was greeted with the glowing blue eyes of an Angel in the grips of their power. Dean held her tightly as the vision came.

Ami felt the premonition coming quickly, her body tensed up in the comfort of Dean's embrace. Images flashed through her mind, Sam, his soul, fire, pain, a small key hole, a white gold ring with a white stone, and a dark haired Reaper. Ami slowly came back to her own body, the feeling of Dean's body cradling hers, one arm holding her tightly to him, the other gentle massaging her scalp at the base of her neck.

"Dean," she whispered, pushing against his chest. He frowned. "To save Sam, seek Death." She whispered. Dean's frown deepened. Ami pushed up, pulling Dean with her to stand. Her eyes glanced outside, the snow had slowed enough. Dean followed her gaze and turned back to her with questioning eyes.

"How am I supposed to find Death?" Dean asked. Ami turned and wrote down an address. 

"Here is your first step." Ami felt hope and excitement rising in Dean as his hand closed around hers. Dean took the piece of paper and he took a step toward the door, before he stopped. He turned back around and looked her over. From head to toe. 

"I could stay the night still." He offered. Ami smiled, blushing like the delicate virgin she was. 

"Save your brother first, Dean." Ami stepped into Dean's arms. "But Dean, be cautious. Death is in a foul mood after being trapped and forced to do Samiel's bidding." She gave him a gentle push. Dean felt regret course through his veins. Dean pulled her into his arms, kissing her with all the emotions he would never be able to say. His hand tangled in her hair, his other wrapping around her, pushing her lower back closer to him. Ami's hands tangled in his short hair. 

"I will come back." He whispered before leaving the cabin and the Angel he thought he could love. 

"I will be here," she whispered, turning the lock into place. Ami stood withher back against the door, listening to the Impala pull away. "Good luck, Dean." A tear slipped down her cheek. She hadn't told Dean evrything she had seen. He didn't need that burden, that was hers to carry. She only hoped he would keep his word.


End file.
